


Living next door to Sherlock

by Maaiika



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, What the Hell, short and sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaiika/pseuds/Maaiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 Jahre hatten sie nebeneinander gewohnt. Nun ging Sherlock. Ohne ein Wort. Und ohne Grund. Songfiction, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living next door to Sherlock

Es war am späten Morgen. Sehr späten Morgen.   
Gut. Andere Menschen aßen um diese Zeit schon zu Mittag.   
  
John Watson saß in seinem geliebten Sessel (dem man die langjährige Liebe auch ansah) und las mehr oder weniger interessiert die Zeitung.   
  
Die Zeitung von vorgestern.   
  
Der Tee, den er sich gekocht hatte, dampfte bereits nicht mehr. Engländer, die was auf sich hielten, hätten ihn mit einem bösen Seitenblick gestraft.   
  
Aber die hatten ja auch nicht Johns Probleme.   
  
Gerade, als John mit dem Sessel friedlich zu verschmelzen begann, klingelte sein Handy und er schreckte auf. Pragmatisch (stinkefaul) wie er war, hatte er das kleine alles Lebenswichtige ersetzende Telefon auf ein kleines Tischchen neben seinem Sessel platziert, musste nur noch die Zeitung weglegen und es zu sich ziehen.   
  
„Ja?“  
„John? Hi, hier ist Mary.“   
  
Er nickte, obwohl er wusste, dass sie das nicht sehen konnte. Irgendwie hatte er sich das aber gedacht. Sie rief ihn öfter an.   
  
Ha.   
  
Sie war der einzige Mensch, der ihn neben seinen Vorgesetzten überhaupt anrief.  
  
Doch ihre Stimme klang irgendwie belegt.   
  
Bevor er „Herrgott was ist denn?“ fragen konnte, presste sie hervor: „Ich dachte... du weißt es bereits. Also... die Sache... mit Sherlock.“   
  
John wurde augenblicklich kalt. Eiskalt.   
  
„Er...“   
  
Doch sie musste nicht weitersprechen. John stand hastig auf und drückte Mary unabsichtlich weg, behielt das Handy aber immer noch krampfhaft in seiner Hand, ohne es wirklich zu bemerken.   
  
Es raste zum Fenster und spürte viel zu kindisches Herzbeben in seiner Brust. Er war doch keine zehn mehr!   
Ein traurig-resigniertes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er war ja nicht mal mehr dreißig.  
  
Und trotzdem starrte er angespannt aus dem dreckigen Fenster hinaus. Er... er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Nein, vielmehr wollte er es nicht. Es nicht wahrhaben.   
  
Die große Limousine, die gerade unten vor ihrem Mehrfamilienhaus anhielt, musste ein großes Missverständnis, eine Irreführung, ein schlechter Scherz, eine Fata Morgana, _irgendetwas_ sein, nur nicht das, was er so schmerzlich befürchtete.  
  
Seine Hand um das Handy verkrampfte sich. Nein. Oh bitte, nein.   
  
Er schloss kurz die Augen, hoffte, dass die Limousine gleich nach dem Blinzeln verschwunden sein würde, doch sie blieb.   
  
Er seufzte laut. Es mochte theatralisch wirken, doch hier hörte ihn sowieso niemand.   
  
Er wusste nicht, warum er auszog. Wohin er zog. Nicht seine Beweggründe. Seine Motive.   
Er wusste, dass Sherlock mit Sicherheit irgendwelche Gründe hatte. Aber...  
Ob er sie wissen _wollte_ , war eine andere Sache.   
  
Eigentlich wusste er kaum etwas über ihn.  
Viel geredet hatten sie so gesehen nie. Zumindest nicht in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren. Sie wohnten zwar schon sagenhafte 24 Jahre nebeneinander, doch...   
  
Er hatte 24 Jahre auf eine Chance gewartet. 24 verdammte Jahre, ohne dass er ihm anvertraut hatte, wie er sich fühlte. Wie er ihm gegenüber fühlte.   
  
Ihn anzusprechen kam John einer Drachentötung gleich.   
  
Und jetzt, da er seine Chance verpasst hatte... musste er sich wohl oder übel daran gewöhnen, nicht mehr neben diesem sagenhaften Mann zu wohnen. Ihn nicht mehr jeden Morgen zu sehen.   
Auch wenn er das wohl nie könnte.  
  
Dabei hatte alles so schön angefangen. Sie waren beide gemeinsam aufgewachsen, hatten im Park gespielt, hatten andere Kinder aus der Nachbarschaft geärgert, wurden selbst geärgert...   
  
All das, was man in seiner wunderbaren Kinderzeit erlebte. Doch... mit dem Alter kam die Arbeit und der Stress und die (nicht existente) Familienplanung und andere Freunde und-   
  
Da! Da war er und schritt aus der Tür. Seine Haltung war aufrecht wie eh und je, seine langen Beine, die Haare, und – oh gütiger Gott – die Augen! Sie sahen zu  ihm hoch und-  
  
Stopp.   
  
John blinzelte. Doch. Das... das waren Sherlocks fragende, fast schon melancholische Augen, die von unten herauf zu seinem Fenster blickten.   
  
John schluckte hart.   
  
Doch dann war der Moment vorbei. Sherlock ließ die restlichen Sachen verstauen und stieg ein, ohne sich noch ein letztes Mal umzudrehen.   
  
Schlussendlich rollte der pompöse Wagen langsam von der Einfahrt und hinterließ eine Spur aus Schmerz in John.   
  
* * *   
  
Eine Weile später stand er immer noch an derselben Stelle, hatte eine Hand an das milchige Fenster gelegt und kam sich vor wie in einem schlechten Film. Da klingelte sein Handy erneut. Er drückte nur auf annehmen, konnte aber keinen Ton hervorbringen. Es war – natürlich – wieder Mary.   
  
„Hey... ich weiß... du...“  
  
John wartete still ab.   
  
„Ich... weiß... vielleicht, wie ich dir helfen kann über Sherlock... nun ja.“  
  
Sie machte eine Pause. Anscheinend fielen ihr die Worte auch nicht so leicht wie sonst.   
  
„Ich weiß, du... machst jetzt eine schwierige Zeit durch... aber... weißt du... Sherlock... Sherlock ist jetzt... weg. Und du weißt... ich meine, du willst das sicher nicht hören, aber... er... er wird nicht wieder kommen, John.“ Ihre Stimme klang zerrissen, doch er hörte heraus, dass das noch nicht alles gewesen war.   
  
„Weißt du... ich... ich bin nämlich... noch hier. Ich... ich habe... 24 Jahre gewartet.“   
  
John hörte ihr nicht wirklich zu und begriff auch nicht die Worte, die sie sprach.  
  
Denn in diesem Moment, das hätte er schwören können, verschwand die Limousine am Horizont.   
  
Und damit auch Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaaaa... das war... ich weiß nicht. Als ich das Lied hörte musste ich prusten, weil ich die Vorstellung aus irgendeinem Grund urkomisch fand. Dann hab ich's geschrieben und es ist mir fast einen Ticken zu kitschig geworden o.O  
> An dieser Stelle möchte ich sagen, dass ich Mary mag, also das soll jetzt hier kein Hater-Gedöns werden. Nur wollte ich weder Mycroft noch Molly anrufen lassen, weil beide... ach, ihr seid das Fandom, ihr wisst schon was ich meine.
> 
> So... zu guter Letzt, falls jemand diesen Song nicht kennen sollte (was mich arg wundern... na ja, nein, jedem das seine predige ich immer), hier der Link mit Lyrics ;)
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XxGf4KAWPs
> 
> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen ;)
> 
> Liebste Grüße,
> 
> Maaiika 
> 
> (Die Geschichte ist ursprünglich vom 12.07.2014)


End file.
